A Heart Set Ablaze
by SloTurtle
Summary: A small child trudges through mountain trail, seeking shelter from an upcoming storm. When she finds herself a shelter, a surprise awaits her. To be continued...
1. Chapter 1

The rain thundered down, water flooded the hillsides. Toria trudged over the rocks and mud, searching for a small shelter, (which wasn't occupied) well enough to shield her from the rain.

She slipped, hitting her small head on the stone wall that loomed over her. Toria placed a hand on her forehead, wincing. Blood coated her hand.

The clouds shifted just long enough to allow the moon to shine it's light. White beams disappeared into a little hole in the rock. She silently crawled into the burrow, believing there was a dead end, but to her surprise, it led on to show a faint glow of yellow.

Toria shuffled out of the tunnel and into a large room filled with gold. The jewels and gems rose up into large hills for quite a while, before they ended at a columned wall.

The young child gasped and lifted her foot to take a step forward. Something stopped herself, a little voice reminding her to always knock before entering someone's home, uninvited.

She knocked on a large, burnt, wood plank that was leaning on the archway. "Hello? I don't mean to intrude, but it's raining outside." She wandered around in the small clearing that was only partly covered with treasure.

The golden mountains began to shake, the gem hills started to rumble, and a large, scaled head lifted out of the treasure.

"Who are you, thief?" The dragon growled. "Hi, I'm Toria and I'm no thief. Who are you?" The child chirped happily. "I am the powerful and destructing, Smaug!" He replied, trying to sound more menacing than confused.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Smaug. I'm sorry I barged into your home like this." Toria apologized. "Don't call me 'Mr. Smaug' it isn't evil. And you're not scared of me?" Smaug snarled

"Nope. Can I stay in here until the rain stops? I promise I won't be a bother, you won't even know I'm here." She promised the reptile, seemingly unscathed by his gruesome appearance.

"I might eat you." Smaug threatened, bringing his head an arms length from Toria.

The little girl just blinked slowly and unbelievingly.

Thunder cracked through the sky, Toria lunged to the dragon and clung to his face fearfully.

Smaug rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Thunderstorms are scarier than me? I'm really losing my touch." He mumbled, slowly sliding the girl off his snout. "Sorry, I just don't get along too well with thunder." Toria sniffled, sitting on a small mat.

"How are you not afraid of me?" Smaug pondered angrily. "Because I've seen a dragon before." Toria admitted.

Smaug stared at her in surprise. Surely there wasn't a dragon fiercer than he was. "What dragon?" He narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Me." Toria whispered, as if someone else would hear.

"Fine. You can stay for the night, but only because you're all skin and bone. Eat your fill, I'll most likely eat you in the morning." Smaug sighed, pushing a crate of food over to her, then curled up in his precious gold and began to snore.


	2. This Dwarf Is On Fire!

A/n: Good news. In only a day, I got 3 Favs and 6 alerts! Soooo, I'm going to continue it. Enjoy... Hopefully.

Toria sat up and stretched her arms. A wave of hot air overlapped her. "Your a dragonborn." Smaug decided. She looked blankly up at the dragon, expecting more.

"Or you've been cursed. But either way, I would like to see you turn." He admitted. Toria nodded and stood up. Her face tensed in great focus and pain. Scales sprouted out of her skin and her teeth grew into fangs.

Wings unfolded as she grew to her full size, a small silverish purple dragon with magenta eyes. Smaug smirked, "Can you fly? All dragons are supposed to fly, breathing fire will be essential as well.".

"No, I can't fly or breath fire, but I don't see why I need to." Toria shook her head, staring wide-eyed at the much larger beast.

Smaug cackled deeply and patted his tail on the girl's spiked head. "You need to be a fierce dragon to be my apprentice and take over the Erebor ruins when I'm gone." He replied.

* * *

"Keep your head up! You don't need to know how high up you are. Flap your wings harder." snapped Smaug.

Toria grunted in annoyance as her wing banged against an ore smelter. "Why do I have to train in here!?" She complained. "It has plenty of obstacles. You can stop now, I suppose we'll work on your flying more tomorrow. Now, how is your fire breathing going along?" He sighed.

A red glow seeped out of Toria's chest as she inhaled deeply. Toria breathed out, spluttering and coughing up purple sparks and smoke. "It's useless. I'll never get it right!" Toria gave in, collapsing to the stone paved ground.

Smaug looked at the melodramatic apprentice and mumbled. "A mighty dragon never gives up.".

"Well, I'm not a mighty dragon. I'm not used to breathing a hot element out of my mouth anyways. Why can't dragons breath something like cake or ice-cream...Oh, or water!" exclaimed the small drake.

"Some dragons _do_ breath that." groaned Smaug. Toria looked up, her eyes filled with excitement as she was about to say something. "No, there are no such things as cake and ice-cream dragons. I meant the water." He sighed in exasperation.

Toria's tail and wings flopped in disappointment as her mentor slunk away. She carefully looked around and began practicing her fire skills, yes catching a few banners and dwarf bones ablaze in the process, but she improved.


	3. The World's First Domino Line

Toria crept through the passage, holding the cattle tightly in her jaws. As she sat down, her tail disturbed a goblet, which disturbed a gem, which rolled down and crashed into a pile of gold, which crippled to the ground, echoing loudly.

She winced and looked at the large lump in the treasure. Toria sighed in relief and bent over to bite into the meat. A low rumble signified that even through all the ruckus, her former mentor can wake up at only the drop of a feather.

"What have you been up to?" Smaug grumbled, stretching form his nap. "I got us some food. Since somebody has to do it." Toria tossed a cow to the larger dragon.

"How long has it been since I fetched us food?" Smaug yawned with amusement. "About... 20 years." Toria rasped with purposed tiredness. "I'm getting old, Smaug." She rolled on her back and swung her foot at Smaug's wing.

He lifted his wing and slung it down on Toria's snout. "Just wait, 1,000 years. Then come and complain to me." He laughed. "I won't make it to 1,000 years if I stay cooped up here with a grouchy lizard like you." She retorted jokingly.

Smaug growled at her and leapt onto her stomach, holding her down. "So, who's a grouchy lizard? Because, I don't see one." He threatened playfully. "You are! You're a grouchy lizard!" Toria yowled with laughter and slipped out from under Smaug.

Both dragons lay on their backs in the gold, staring at the burnt ceiling of the throne room of Erebor. "Hey Smaug." Toria glanced over. "Hmm." He mumbled in reply. "What did you do before I got here? Other than nap, I mean." She asked.

Smaug's eyes filled with worry and thought. "I-erm... I collected gold." He answered. Toria chuckled. "Collect? Smaug, my friend, You're a hoarder." She teased.


	4. Wait, is that a dragon?

Toria rolled over in her sleep. Something was tickling her nose. She raised her head and glanced around, nothing was near her except gold and gems.

She sniffed and her nostrils went crazy, nearly causing her to sneeze and awake Smaug from his 10 year nap. Toria shrunk down and crept up the stair case. She bumped into something and was knocked over.

A startled yelp sounded from a lump of clothe on the ground. Toria kicked it and was surprised to see it was a person, a small person that was around her averaged height, but still a person.

"Who are you?" She hissed threateningly, forgetting she wasn't in dragon form. The odd little man shuffled around until the rags fell from his head. "I-" he swallowed. "I'm Bilbo Baggins. F-from the Shire.".

Toria raised her eyebrows. This small man was quite handsome, but he seemed a tad bit fearful. "Well, if I were you I would get out of here." She warned.

"Well, if you were me, which you're not, that'd be preposterous, but if you were me then you would go in there. Because that is precisely what I am going to do." Bilbo stated.

" And why is that? Are you a robber?" Toria wondered. "No, I m not a robber or a burglar, or anything of the sorts. I am a hobbit... and there are-" Bilbo paused and pointed around at the room behind him.

"several angry, homeless, not to mention homicidal, dwarfs that are counting on me to get their stupid rock so that they can live here again." He took a deep breath and waited for something to happen.

Toria blinked in silence. Bilbo finally noticed that there was an actual living thing in the ruins other than a dragon. "Wait, what are you doing here- Never mind that, come with me." Bilbo grabbed Toria's hand and led her out of a stone door.

A white-haired dwarf stood up and marched to Bilbo. "Good job laddie, now where is the archenstone?" He greeted, then realized that Bilbo had a guest. "Who's the woman?" A gruff voice growled.

"Well, Thorin, this is... her name is... I don't believe you told me your name." Bilbo stuttered as he looked at Toria. "I'm Toria, why are you trespassing?" She demanded.

"How dare you!" another rough dwarf rumbled. "Lass, we be doin' no such thing. Tis you who be doin' the trespassing." The white-haired dwarf said calmly.

"This land has belonged to us ever since Smaug found it." Toria corrected. "Smaug stole Erebor from us, and murdered our kin." Thorin growled, grabbing hold of the collar of Toria's tunic.

"He said that he had come across these ruins a long time ago, and that he started to store his gold here." She whimpered in defiance.

A great rumbling echoed on the mountainside. "Balin, is that an earthquake!?" Bilbo asked. "No lad. That, is a dragon."


	5. I See Fire

"What are we going to do!?" Bilbo groaned. Toria stood, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "You shouldn't have wasted time getting the girl!" Dwalin accused him, poking his rough finger at Bilbo's chest.

"Hey, guys." Toria raised a hand. The dwarves kept bickering. "Guys." She said impatiently. "Hold that thought lass, the men are talking." Balin waved his hand at her. "Guys!" She yelled.

The Dwarves and Hobbit, turned to her. "I can get your rock for you." Toria sighed. "And precisely how do you plan to do that?" asked Thorin. "Well, I walk in there of course." She chuckled.

"You? Walk? Into the lair of a dragon? Ha! I think not." one of the Dwarves stuck his thumb at Toria. Toria grumbled under her breathe and slumped back on the wall, as the Dwarves schemed a plan.

* * *

Smaug shifted around angrily, hissing at the Dwarves. "Where is she? If you think you can get your precious home back for a ransom, then you've got something coming for you!" He growled and spit fire wherever he saw the little mites.

"What is he screaming about?" Bilbo coughed, clinging to the pillar. "No idea, but he sure sounds mad as heck." Gloin shrugged. The company rushed to their places and readied their trap. The target was in aiming sight, ropes were in hands.

They tugged on the cords and molten gold covered Smaug. Thorin stared hopefully at the still lake of gold. Silence did not last long though, Smaug plashed out of the metal and crashed through the door.

He flew on and upwards to Laketown, growling his curse. "I am fire... I am death.".

* * *

Toria's wide, worried eyes followed her old mentor, flying towards the town which he would be about to destroy. "What's happening?!" She gasped. "The beast is going to torch Laketown!" Bilbo cried. I can fix this." Toria promised. "And how are you supposed to do that?" He demanded.

Toria ran and leapt off the overhang. Wings sprouted and scaled grew, as the white drake made way for the battle ahead.


	6. And Fire Spread Across The Lake

Smaug reared back, hissing. Hot, violet fire curled around him. "Toria! What are you doing?! I thought they'd taken you." Smaug flew towards her.

"You are a LIAR!" Toria growled, propelling into Smaug, causing both dragons to stagger. Bewilderment and rage spread through Smaug's eyes.

"So, you are turning down the most important lesson of a dragon's lifetime? You have the chance to burn a town with me. Take this blessing as a sign that you are meant to be a true dragon." Smaug insisted.

"Is a true dragon supposed to burn towns and kill innocent people?" Toria asked in doubt. Smaug stared in silence, turned around and readied himself to spread fire across the lake.

"NO!" Toria hurled herself at Smaug in anger. Smaug and Toria scored marks on each other. 'I'm never going to beat him' Toria thought painfully.

Smaug bit into her shoulder, causing her to throw her head down. Toria stared, gasping in agony, down at the lake. Smaug soared high into the air, clamping onto Toria's shoulder harder and harder.

Toria ripped herself away from the dragon's grasp and plummeted them both down into the icy water below. Smaug clawed upward, desperate for air, but Toria shot ever so downward like a torpedo.

* * *

Bilbo and the dwarfs rowed as quickly as possible across the lake, towards the foaming bubbles and flailing waves. The boat bumped against the dock and the company hopped off.

Most of the town had seen what was happening and had swelled into a large group, surrounding the dwarfs.

Kili, one of the dwarfs that was left behind, limped into the crowd, holding his bow bravely.

Everyone watched for Smaug's head to emerge, but nobody saw a single trace of a dragon, accepting the fading bubbles that slowly surfaced.

* * *

A/n

Next chapter is the last. But don't worry, if you wish it, then there will be a sequel. Farewell, until next time, and TOODLES!:3


	7. At Bow Point

The crowd eventually parted slowly. The few who remained were thirteen dwarfs, a Hobbit, and Bard. All eagerly watching, but knowing they had been sheltering false hope.

Thorin turned and patted Balin's shoulder. "We have our home back." "At the loss of an innocent life! Will you not grieve?" Balin asked. "I will not grieve for some measly Dragon skin-changer." Thorin growled in reply.

"Her name was Toria. And she was braver than any of you throughout this entire journey!" Bilbo retorted in anger. Thorin stared at the hobbit in absolute rage, but a glint of shame shone for a moment in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. We have accomplished our goal and gotten Erebor back, thanks to the girl." Dwalin interrupted, stepping in between feuding group.

Kili, who didn't listen to anything they'd been listening, was watching with cat's eyes at the arising bubbles in the water. "Uh, Fili? Oh boy." Kili stepped back carefully, staring at the lizard rising out of the lake.

He pulled back his bow, aiming for the dragon's heart. "Kili! no, wait!" Bifur stumbled over the other dwarfs, reaching out to Kili. His strain was in vain, Kili had released the arrow, turning his head in confusion.

The dragon threw it's head back in agony as the arrow penetrated it's 'impenetrable' scales.

* * *

Toria fell to the ground and Bilbo gasped. Bard leapt over to the now partially scaled girl. Toria coughed and blood welled up from her mouth, spattering the wood dock.

"We have to get her to my house. There is medicine there." Bard grumbled quickly, lifting Toria up and carrying her through the maze of boats and fishermen.

He set her on the table and set his ear against her chest. "Can you help her?" Bilbo asked. Kili stood stunned, looking down at the woman he had shot. He looked down at his hands in fear and defiance.

"I might be able to help, but we need to stop the bleeding." Bard replied, hovering his hands, trying to work out which direction to take the arrow from.

Toria blinked, Bilbo was standing right next to her, smoothing her hair out of her eyes whispering calmingly to her. "You're going to just fine, he's going to fix you, then you'll get to go home." He muttered.

"Home." Toria sighed shakily. Bilbo nodded and smiled. "Hold her down, tell her to brace herself." Bard warned, grabbing the arrow, closest to the opening. Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bifur, and Balin grabbed hold of her arms and legs, keeping sure she didn't move.

Bard pulled up and the bloodied arrow came out, Toria jolted up in pain and screamed. More blood spilled from her wound, as well as her mouth. "Hurry! Get me that clothe!" Bard barked.

He cleaned the wound as quickly as possible and bandaged it securely.

Balin looked down at Toria, standing next to her and Bilbo. "You did good. You really saved a lot of souls out there." He said. Toria smiled faintly, glancing up at her newly found friends. A single tear rolled down from her eye and rolled down her pale, blood stained cheek. Bard stepped away and washed the blood off his hands.

"Hey, wait. She's still bleeding!" Kili objected. Bard looked up, shaking his head. "There's nothing I can do for her now, lad. All we can do is pray for her to join her kin, and say your goodbyes." He sighed.

Most of the dwarfs just silently prayed or patted her hand in farewell. Only a few muttered something to her. "You saved this town and got us our home back. I am sorry I did not trust you." Thorin admitted shamefully. Bilbo patted her hand, but did not lift it. He sat down in a chair, next to her and held her hand.

Bilbo rested his forehead on the rim of the table in grief. Thorin motioned for the dwarfs to move out of the crowded room. They went and sat on the outside wall.

Bard held his hand over Toria's eyes and closed them. "I am sorry." He whispered, turning to Bilbo, a very unresponsive Bilbo.

* * *

"We must return home. Thank you for your help, Bilbo." Thorin nodded his head to the Hobbit. The dwarfs left in silence, except for Kili. He limped over and sat with Bilbo.

"Kili, let's go." Fili grumbled. "I'll meet you there. I can get another boat." Kili explained. HIs brother nodded and slipped away with the others.

Bilbo and Kili sat and stared at the girl in front of them. She had killed her mentor, gotten shot while returning from doing so, and died a brave warrior. "It's disrespect to leave someone who died of battle wounds with their eyes open." Kili growled, glancing up at Bard.

Bard shifted his gaze in confusion and checked to see what Kili was talking about. "But, I _did_ close her eyes." Bard corrected before seeing Toria's eyes open, filled with tears. A smile was spread across her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The End...?**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n

If you guys say so, I will make a second one. :P oh right ominousness. 'ahem.'

Will Bilbo want to go home? Will Kili shoot more majestic beasts? Did Toria live!? All these questions will be answered either if you ask or if you want a sequel. Had fun writing this story, it was a fun journey to have with you guys.

Toodles.


	8. Conclusion to any Confusion

A/n

This is just to notify that there WILL be a follow-up of this story. You all have been great readers and SmaugXToria fans. I do have a confession though. This story wasn't really a SmaugXOc type story, Smaug didn't have feelings for Toria, she had a glint of admiration for him, but only as a young boy would for Superman or Batman.

Toria does not live, sorry for not explaining that. She merely lived long enough to faintly hear the dwarfs' farewells, then died, knowing she had lived up to her greatest potential, smiling.

As for Kili, his guilt had strengthened him. He went out to resume adventuring, after seeing Erebor of course. His exact location remains unknown, but he can be seen if a good soul is in danger or if a great meal is being brewed.

Bilbo returned to The Shire, with a chest of Troll gold, a set of fings from Thorin, and a heavy heart. Not long after though, happiness came back into his life when his young nephew was born.

Toria's spirit watches happily over them and keeps them from trouble as much as possible, though it may be hard once young Pippin comes along.

Gandalf is still the puppet master of Middle Earth.

The dwarfs returned to Erebor with their families. Dwalin found a nice little dwarven lady from the iron hills. Fili is in 'princess training' for the future apointment of the throne.

So, i believe i have answered almost all your questions, if not please feel free to ask me.

-SloTurtle


End file.
